Player 2 No More
by Erikb1032
Summary: Join Luigi on his quest to save Peach and Mario and himself. Will Luigi Suceed or get a game over?
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever have a day where you felt nothing would go right? Did you ever feel no matter how hard you tried to something it would just fall apart? Cause I know I have. It is called my life. I'm Luigi. If you have played as me often you were probably a younger sibling. But back to the story.

"Hey L!" Mario shouted walking along the road to the castle.

I got up to join him. We walked to Grand Castle in the center of town. Mario and I lived on the outside so it was quite a walk. Even today in my old age I remember this day crystal clear. It was a sunny beautiful day. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky. I remember Toad and Toadette skipping along picking flowers. No Bowser in sight.

"Well Mario did they decided to increase the castle security yet?" I asked

"No, Peach turned it down she said she felt she was fine they way she is." He replied

"Tell me that when she is kidnapped next week." I responded

"Yo Mario! Get your fat plumber butt over here!" A man yelled in the distance.

We turned to see Wario holding a empty sac. He was probably trying to call Mario so he could steal money from him. Mario and I quickly sped up our pace ignoring his comment.

"Why are you heading to the castle?" I asked.

There was no response.

"Let me guess you want to see peach don't you?" I said which Mario responded to with a simple nod of his head.

"We'll at least you are staying loyal to her. I mean you have met many princesses. Daisy, Rosalina, and don't forget that annoying Queen Bee." I said

Mario started to respond when the ground started to shake. Fell over onto a passing boy. Mario held onto a nearby fence. This was an earthquake or so I thought. I heard distant laughter. But it wasn't cheerful it was full of anger, pain, and evil.

"Bowser..." I said to no person in particular.

A huge claw raised out of the ground and grabbed Mario by the leg. I tried to help but fear kept me stuck to the ground.

"LUIGI!" I heard Mario scream but it was to late.

I rushed to the castle to find the princess. But all I found were a few scattered Toads and a giant hole where the claw came from. I looked around the room.

"Luigi, Our princess is in another castle...And it is Bowsers..." A toad wheezed his body frail and hurt.

All the doctors in the kingdom rushed to toads in need. The Toad guards looked but Peach and Mario were gone. I was called for an interview for the news that afternoon.

"Luigi, what do you feel is happening?" A reporter asked.

"Bowser kidnapped Mario and Peach so Mario couldn't come rescue her." I replied

"Luigi, what do you feel we must do?" I was asked

"Right now we need to expand kingdom security. Bowser can get us from underneath we need to secure the sewers with at least cameras." I replied

"Luigi," a young toad then asked "Will you save our Princess?"

I gave a simple nod of head and left. I never thought the day would come where I would have to save the princess. Today I am no longer Player 2...

**I hope you liked it! This is my second fanfic. More chapters are coming to. If you would like to ask for me to include anything in my story just ask. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the castle secure?" I asked running down the long hallway of the main castle

"We have Toad-team 6 guarding the perimeter of the castle. Shy Guys are watching the areas outside the kingdom and we have got a couple of bob-ombs and Boos patrolling our borders." Sir toadsworth said frantically trying to keep up with Luigi.

"Did you warn Daisy in Sarsaland? We don't need anymore kidnapped princesses." I said.

I didn't know why I didn't feel scared at all in fact I only felt anger towards Bowser... And I felt how much I want to kick his BIG DINO BEHIND!

"Toadsworth? Will you make sure the kingdom stays safe while I'm gone?" I asked him as we entered the castle library.

"Luigi, I am amazed you even asked that of course I will but will you be careful?" He laughed his glasses falling off.

I took a book from the library. "The Super Mario Bros. Instruction Manual... Do you actually read those things?" Toadsworth asked looking at the book in my hand

We then went to the garden and picked out a few mushrooms.

"The last thing we need is Bowser getting a red shroom and growing..." I said to myself "guard this garden!" I shouted to a sleeping guard.

I walked to the end of the kingdom and overlooked the world beyond. It has been many years since I have last left the kingdom. "God, just why Mario why did you get kidnapped?" I asked myself

I took a step out of the kingdom I walked away a they closed the gates behind me.

I heard the people of the kingdom shouting my name as I walked "LUIGI...LUIGI!"  
I have waited my whole life for this moment that I was the one being cheered on I know it's selfish of me to enjoy the cheering but I do.

"DON'T FAIL US LUIGI! BRING OUR PRINCESS HOME!" Toadworth shouted behind the gate.

I walked along the path to World 2 with a smile on my face that was how I felt at least until I came across Bowsers army. They were patrolling the western border of the kingdom looking for an entrance I quickly grabbed a Bob-omb I brought with me and threw it to stall time so I could get back to the kingdom but as I ran I knew I screwed up.

"LUIGI," Bowsers voice boomed "I KNOW THAT WAS YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU WITH YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR DAISY AND PEACH!"  
"Daisy?! I thought Toadsworth told her about this..." I said to myself. I looked over to see a cage with all three of them in it. But I would have to wait till night fall to make my move. "I'm-a coming Mario just you wait..."

**Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it and want to see more just leave a review if not then go away. But any suggestions about what I could do to make this a better stoy just comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was always thought of as Mario's worse half. I was always thought to be a scarcely cat and I will admit sometimes I am. (Who isn't scared of ghosts that could kill you!) But one thing most people don't know is even though I am jealous and don't like Mario most times if you lay a hand on my bro or Daisy you will pay.

"Where are you guys?" I said scanning the area for there cage.

The night has came and Koopa army was well asleep. It was time to make my move. I was going to go back to the kingdom but I realized I can't keep running from fear sometimes you have to face your fears to keep moving in life. I ran over to the cage once I spotted it.

"Daisy, Mario, Peach?" I whispered into the cage.

"Luigi?" Mario said running over. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Stopping by to say hi. What do you think?" I said sarcastically "Where are the keys?"

Mario pointed at a Hammer Bro. "The keep the key on there uniform." He said.

"Luigi trust us you can do it." Peach said with no hope in her voice.

But Daisy seemed to believe in me. "Luigi take this fire flower I snuck it in here." She said handing me the glowing red flower.

I took a bite I instantly changed colors. All my fear was lost and replaced with fiery bravery and courage. I ran at the Hammer Bro. I jumped over him grabbing the key without waking him up. The key slid right out of his belt like butter. His green scaly snout twitched but that was it. I ran back to the cage to free Mario and the rest.

"I can't believe I doubted you Luigi..." Peach said her blonde hair a mess and her eyes teary.

"Well this seems to be the year of Luigi!" I said as I stuck the key into the lock and turned it.

"ARRRRRRRM...ARRRRRRRRM...ARRRRRRRM!" Sirens blared as I took out the key.

The army jumped up and got ready. Daisy handed out some power ups she snuck along but it was just a Raccoon leaf and another fire flower. I threw out fireballs with Mario like a hurricane of fire swirling and blazing flames stopping anything in our path. Daisy flew over the army to see if she could find the easiest way out while Peach staid back letting us do the work.

"Mario check behind us i got the front!" I shouted knocking a Goomba with flames.  
"Okay...OH GOD LUIGI WE GOT BULLET BILLS AND REBLE BOB-OMBS!" Mario shouted.

Last time Mario went to save the princess he had problems with Bullet Bills.

"AUGHHH!" I shouted as a Flying Goomba flew down on me taking my fire ability.

"Luigi," Daisy shouted "I found a way back to kingdom just hop out!"

Mario screamed after he lost his fire. I jumped and bounced from head to head. Mario followed behind still suffering from the pain of being locked up. We fell out of the crowd and ran Peach was having problems running and fell. The army got her back but Mario, Daisy, and I got back. We knew we had to save Peach but we had to head to the castle to get more supplies.

"Poor Peach why didn't we go save her?!" She shouted at herself

"Look it's okay Daisy we will save Peach it's just our story isn't quiet yet ready to end." I told her.

Mario was starting a fire as we camped for the night. I got up to speak to help them out.

I started to talk "We have all been through a lot the past few days but that can't stop us. We have looked at fear but we didn't back down. Maybe it was a miracle but I think it's more likely it was the our true inner courage coming out. We may not have won today but we can still take tomorrow. We all have to decide what we are right now are we heroes or are we cowards. That is what we must decided now. Yesterday is gone and Today is almost over, what you must decided is who you want to be tomorrow."

**Thanks for reading new chapters coming soon! Any suggestions just leave it in the review box! -Erik**


	4. Chapter 4

I sometimes lay alone at night and wondered where I went wrong in life. I was happy for once, I was the hero but now back at the kingdom I am looked down on again. People blame me for Peach still missing. Life went on.

"Hey Toadsworth." I said walking by.

"Luigi," he said "we need you over here!"

I walked over to Toadsworth. "Bowser is upset he is threatening to go to war with us for destroying his army!"

"Why?" I asked if "he takes our Princess we will destroy his army and get her back!" I yelled from the sudden anger I felt.

You can't steal our Princess and expect us to sit back and do nothing! I thought to myself. Mario came over.

"We'll can we make a treaty with him?" He asked.

"No, he has Peach he would want to keep her as the treaty." I stated "  
We need to sneak in and grab Peach as he is marching here to start the war."

"What do you mean?" Toadsworth asked.

"Start the war it will take Bowser at least seven days to get here but Mario and I can take the underground tunnels and be there in three days so while he is marching here we will sneak in grab Peach then try to make a treaty with him here." I told him.

"I like that plan but Luigi you need to promise me this will not fail." Toadsworth said.

"I honestly can not make any promises Toadsworth but what over options do we have? We either let him keep our Princess or we try my plan. We might as well try." I said.

"But Luigi I have to stay here to protect the kingdom." Mario told me with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Mario, I have lived my whole life in your shadow for so long people started calling me a coward and weak. But Mario, I can do a heck lot more than more than you all think I can. This is my chance Mario I think I can do it besides I have a couple one ups." I told him feeling a strange sense of confidence I have never felt before.

Mario looked at me he seemed a bit scared and worried but I knew he would get out of it. "Okay," he said "but be safe bro. If you died I don't know what I would do."

I gave my bro a hug and shook Toadsworth's hand and I went to see Daisy.

"Hey Daisy how's it going?" I asked seeing her crying over losing her friend Peach.

"Hey Luigi... I miss Peach." She said looking up at me with teary eyes.

"We'll don't worry I am going to save her s I just wanted to say bye before I left." I told her.

"Wait I already lost Peach no you to!" She shouted standing up.

"Look, Daisy I have to do this! I need to do it not just for the kingdom but for me to." I said with tears filling my eyes.

I didn't want to leave her but I had to do this! Daisy kissed my forehead and looked at me.

"Luigi, go save Peach but stay safe for me!" She said kissing my forehead again.

I said my last goodbyes to Daisy and Mario. I packed my Bags and set off for the underground tunnels. Sometimes I wonder why I keep going on even when I knew I probably wouldn't make it. Is this feeling the same one that drives the soldiers into battle. Is it the voice that calls every hero in the world to action. I will never know for sure. But what I do know is that if you ever get this feeling follow it!

**Thanks for reading! Again, If you have any suggestions just put it in the reviews!  
-Erik**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while I lost my ideas but now I have all my ideas for the rest of the story written down in a notebook and I will continue on but in order for me to do what I want I have to introduce Toad as a new main character to the story for reasons you will soon find out in later chapters!**

They say there is nothing to fear but fear itself. Well I found an exception. The underground tunnels. The walls had a bluish glow. Many bricks were scattered throughout along with some goombas who did seem to give much attention to me.  
Some water dripped through the pipes. I couldn't tell what time it was or where I was exactly. I looked around for a place to spend the night as I walked about ten miles so far and was to tired to go on. I laid down on the cold hard ground using my hat as pillow. It was uncomfortable but I had nothing better to use. I looked around my eyes heavy I had to rest fore I had a long day ahead!

**Meanwhile back at the Mushroom Kingdom...**

"Mario! Come over here." Daisy shouted calling the red plumber over his mustache wet with sweat.

"What?" He asked in a worried tone.

Mario wasn't sure what was making him feel worried was it the the talk of war? Or having Luigi going to save Peach? Or was it the high chance of this plan failing?

She held up a map of the kingdom the shy guys reported a sighting of koopas right above the tunnels Luigi is going in. We can't have him detected." She said looking at Mario

"We'll what do you need me to do? Go help Luigi!" He said jumping at the chance for some action.

"Look, Mario. Luigi needs to do this. He has spent his whole life in your shadow and I think he feels its time he got out. We need to send Luigi a messenger." She said trying to get Mario to understand.

A young mushroom boy walked over he was about sixteen years old on Mushroom Kingdom terms. He had a smile on his face and a scroll in his right hand and a pen in his other.

"I could deliver any message you give me sir Mario!" He said excitedly.

"Aren't you a little young to go out of the kingdom?" Mario asked with caution.

"Trust me Mario I can do a lot more even though I'm a little guy like Luigi!" He shouted

Mario thought in his head, one he wasn't sure if that was a compliment to Luigi and two could he trust him to carry a message.

"Okay," Daisy said not giving Mario a chance to speak.

The toad jumped at started to take out his pen. "What do you want me to write?"

Mario told him to tell Luigi of the army above him and try to take another route to bowsers castle.

"Oh one thing before you leave!" Mario said to the mushroom citizen.

"Yes?" He smiled looking back.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I am Toad... So please call me Toad!" He responded.

"That's a unique name I have never heard it in the kingdom before its a nice name Toad." He chuckled trying to be nice.

"Yeah it is one of a kind!" He smiled happy as could be.

Toad walked over to the gate to the tunnels and took one last look at the kingdom.

"Incase I don't come back to kingdom alive." He said to himself. "To every mushroom citizen, Good morning, good afternoon, and good night!"

And with that the gate slid shut as Toad made his journey to find Luigi. So times in life we wonder why we do things. What drives us forward when hope is gone? These are some of the questions that stay unanswered forever and will always be wondered. But maybe some questions are better left unanswered...

** i wanted to know if you the reader felt I should make a sequel I thought of a way to make one bu. I'm not sure if I should when I finish this one and what should I call it if I do?**


End file.
